In an automobile, the torque generated by the engine movement may be transmitted to the air conditioning components mounted rigidly to the body of the car, causing either fatigue in the connecting members or loosening of the threaded joints. Accordingly, the coupling means should not transmit the torque, besides providing a quick connect-disconnect feature.
With respect to these automotive couplings, the prior art may be exemplified by the McWethy U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 issued on Oct. 25, 1977. In this '359 patent, a garter spring is lodged between a first annular flange on one of the tubular members and a cooperating second annular flange arranged parallel to the first annular flange and formed on a circular housing for the garter spring, the circular housing being formed of bent sheet metal and retained on one of the tubular members.